Tsukimi
by Ryn-s
Summary: -Kibum, Yesung-.. "Kata Okaa-san , jika seseorang merayakan Tsukimi hanya berdua dan tidak ada hubungan keluarga, biasanya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." - KiSung! And lil bit Kyusung - EPILOG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Tsukimi by me

**Casts: **YesungandKibum.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

**.. Tsukimi ..**

**.**

.. _ryns_ ..

.

.

.

September. Awal maksuknya musim gugur di Korea Selatan. Anak-anak di Cheonan sedang asyik menikmati indahnya perubahan pada warna daun momiji menjadi coklat, kuning, kemerahan atau biasa disebut Danpung-nori dari pohon-pohon pinggir danau. Sesekali, mereka juga bermain-main pada sampah daun yang berguguran.

Namun, Yesung. _Namja_ manis berusia 9 tahun itu tak terlihat senang seperti teman-teman sebayanya, murung. Yesung bahkan memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Duduk menyendiri di bawah salah satu pohon momiji pinggir danau yang paling ujung. Yesung memang baru beberapa hari tinggal di Cheonan bersama _Halmeoni-_nya. Dulu, Yesung tinggal di Chiba, Jepang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun, karena sebuah kecelakaan. Orang tua Yesung meninggal dunia dan akhirnya Yesung terpaksa harus pindah tinggal bersama _Halmeoni_-nya ke Cheonan.

"Yesungie, _Gwaenchana_?" Seseorang bertanya, seketika menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

_Onyx namja_ manis itu membulat lucu saat mengenali orang yang menyapanya. "Kibum _hyung_?!" Pekik Yesung senang. Dia, Kim Kibum. Anak laki-laki tampan berusia 10 tahun penghuni panti asuhan seberang rumah _Halmeoni-_nya Yesung. Mereka bertemu sejak hari pertama Yesung di Cheonan. Mungkin karena perbedaan usia yang tak cukup jauh dan merasa mempunyai kisah yang sama mereka jadi langsung berteman akrab. "Mengapa Kibum _hyung_ bisa menemukan Yesungie disini?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara. _Onyx_ sipitnya terlihat membesar, imut.

Kibum menggidikan bahu. "Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, melihat Danpung-nori juga. Lalu, melihat Yesungie sendirian disini." Jawab Kibum. "Sepertinya Yesungie sedang sedih." Tebak Kibum. Ia lalu duduk direrumputan sebelah Yesung, pandangannya seketika langsung dihadiahi oleh daun-daun momiji yang berguguran dari pohon-pohon sekeliling danau, cantik.

Kibum melirik Yesung yang hanya diam di sebelahnnya. "Mau bercerita sesuatu?" Pancing Kibum. Sesungguhnya, Kibum termasuk pribadi yang kurang peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Namun, entah mengapa melihat Yesung menampilkan wajah murungnya, Kibum merasa tak suka. Jadi, dirinya berusaha mencari tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yesung menghela napas lalu menggeleng. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting sebenarnya." Jawab Yesung pelan masih dengan wajah murung. Tidak berniat mendesak dan memaksa, Kibum diam dan hanya memperhatikan wajah Yesung. Bahkan sepertinya kini, memandang wajah Yesung –walaupun sedang murung- jadi lebih menarik dari pada melihat Danpung-nori bagi Kibum. Lebih cantik, imut, manis, pokoknya semuanya~!

Tiba-tiba, Yesung beralih menatap Kibum di sebelahnya dan itu membuat Kibum tersentak kaget. "Kibum _hyung_, sekarang musim gugur ya?" Ditanya seperti itu, Kibum hanya mengerutkan dahi. Yesung ini kenapa? Pikir Kibum. Melihat respon Kibum, Yesung menghela napas kasar lalu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya menjadi lebih _chubby_. "Yesungie ingin mochi~!" Rengek Yesung yang membuat kerutan pada dahi Kibum bertambah.

"Yesungie kenapa?" tanya Kibum akhirnya.

Tatapan Yesung beralih lurus kedepan, memandangi daun-daun momiji yang jatuh berguguran. "Saat di Chiba dulu. Jika musim gugur, Yesungie bersama _Appa_ dan _Okaa-san_ akan merayakan Festival Tsukimi. Entah itu di taman bersama warga kota lainnya atau hanya di balkon rumah, kami selalu merayakannya." Cerita Yesung. "Kami akan memakan kue mochi dan kue _dango_ juga teh hijau sambil menatap bulan purnama. Sangat menyenangkan!" seru Yesung dengan wajah berbinar. "Ah! Tapi, Yesungie hanya menyukai kue mochi tidak kue _dango_! Dan, sekarang Yesungie juga menginginkannya. Tetapi, tidak punya uang untuk membeli." Yesung menunduk, kembali pada wajah sedihnya. "Biasanya dulu Yesungie akan membuat kue mochi bersama _Okaa-san_. Sekarang tidak mungkin bisa." Ucap Yesung semakin menunduk.

Kibum yang tidak tahu menahu tentang Festival Tsukimi hanya menatap Yesung bingung "Tetapi, di Cheonan setahuku tidak pernah ada perayaan seperti itu." ucap Kibum. Tentu saja, kerena ini Korea bukan Jepang, Kim Kibum. -_-

Yesung menatap Kibum tak percaya. "Benarkah? Jadi, Yesungie tidak akan bisa merayakan Tsukimi tahun ini?" Yesung semakin terlihat murung, bibirnya dikurucutkan dan matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kibum menatap Yesung lama. Tidak tega juga dirinya melihat Yesung sedih, mungkin Yesung ingin mengenang saat-saat bersama keluarganya dulu. Bagaimanapun, Yesung baru saja ditinggal oleh keluarganya. Tidak seperti Kibum yang sudah terbiasa tidak mengenang keluarganya sama sekali. Mungkin Yesung merindukan orang tuanya. "Yesungie sanggat ingin merayakan Tsukimi?" tanya Kibum, Yesung hanya mengangguk imut. "Yesungie ingin makan kue mochi?" Yesung mengangguk lagi. "_Arraseo_." Ucap Kibum yang membuat Yesung bingung.

"_Arraseo_? Kibum _hyung_ apa maksudnya?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya. Kita akan merayakan Tsukimi dan memakan kue mochi bersama-sama. Bagaimana jika merayakannya di danau ini saja? Yesungie mau tidak?" tanya Kibum antusias.

"Yesungie mau. Tapi… Kibum _hyung_…" Yesung menatap Kibum dalam. Yesung bukannya ingin meremehkan Kibum. Tapi, Kibum hanyalah anak panti asuhan berusia 10 tahun. Pasti Kibum tidak punya uang untuk membeli sekotak kue mochi. Kalaupun ada, bukankah uang itu sebaiknya ditabung saja. Yesung tahu uang sanggatlah berharga bagi mereka kini.

Kibum tersenyum, menunjukan _killer smile_ miliknya, mengerti maksud ucapan Yesung yang bahkan belum selesai itu. "Sudah, Yesungie tenang saja dan serahkan semuanya padaku! Yang pasti nanti kita akan merayakan Tsukimi bersama-sama." Ucap Kibum menenangkan. Yesung pun tersenyum cantik, _onyx-_nyamelengkung indah.

"_Gomawo_, Kibum _hyung_!" ucap Yesung senang, Kibum hanya mengacak-acak rambut Yesung, gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menyanggupi keinginan Yesung bukan karena dia memliki uang banyak untuk membeli kue mochi. Bahkan, dia tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Namun, sebelum tadi ia bertemu Yesung. Kibum mendapat tawaran pekerjaan dari dinas kebersihan setempat untuk tenaga tambahan sebagai pembersih daun momiji yang gugur di tanah.

Kibum setiap harinya harus menyapu jalan-jalan sekitar dari sampah daun momiji yang berserakan. Upah yang diterima memang tidak besar. Namun, setidaknya jika hanya untuk membeli sekotak kue mochi ditambah 2 gelas teh hijau pasti cukup, tidak akan habis.

Sore ini Kibum memulai pekerjaannya, menyapu sampah-sampah daun yang berserakan di sekitar danau menggunakan garpu serok yang dibawanya dari panti asuhan. Kibum tidak sendiri, ada beberapa pekerja lain yang usianya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Mungkin mereka melakukannya untuk mengisi liburan yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Ada juga anak-anak yang datang ke danau untuk bermain. Hal itulah yang membuat pekerjaan Kibum menjadi sedikit berat. Tak jarang, sampah yang sudah dirapikan akan dibuat main lagi oleh anak-anak itu.

Yesung melihatnya, dia juga ada di danau sore itu. Tanpa Kibum menjelaskan pun Yesung juga sudah mengerti sekarang. Inilah mengapa Kibum menyanggupi permintaannya tentang Tsukimi kemarin.

"Yesungie benar-benar menyusahkan!" rutuknya sendiri. "Maafkan Yesungie, Kibum _hyung_. _Jeongmal mianhae._" Lirih Yesung sedikit terisak sambil terus menatap Kibum dari kejauhan. Kemudian, dirinya kembali pulang kerumah, bermaksud mengambil sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Traang…

Suara besi beradu, garpu serok yang digunakan Kibum tiba-tiba beradu dengan –sepertinya- garpu serok lainnya. Kibum yang sedang menunduk pun terpaksa harus mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang berani menghalanginya itu, mungkin anak nakal yang ingin menganggunya bekerja.

"Yesungie?!" Kibum terkejut.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "_Ha'i_, Kibum _hyung_. _Anyeong._" Sapa Yesung.

"Sedang apa disini? Mengapa membawa garpu serok juga?" Kibum tidak lupa kalau danau ini memang tempat umum, mungkin Yesung kesini ingin bermain. Tetapi, buat apa membawa garpu serok juga jika hanya ingin bermain?

Senyum Yesung pun menghilang, dirinya menunduk.

Greep…

Tiba-tiba Yesung memeluk Kibum erat, garpu serok yang dipegang Kibum maupun Yesung jatuh terhempas ketanah. "Hiks Kibum _hyung. _Mengapa –mengapa melakukan ini? Hiks seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini, tidak perlu begini. Hiks." Tangis Yesung "Yesungie menyesal meminta yang aneh-aneh. Hiks. Yesungie menyusahkan _nde, hyung?_ _Mianhae mianhae, _hiks."

Kibum tersenyum, dirinya membalas pelukan Yesung dan mengeratkannya. "Yesungie_, uljjima_. Ini bukan karena Yesungie." Ucap Kibum sambil mengusap rambut raven Yesung. "Aku melakukannya karena ini memang tugasku."

Yesung melepas pelukannya, Kibum pun membantu menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi _chubby_ Yesung. Kibum sangat tidak menyukainya. "Kita tidak usah merayakan Tsukimi, _nde hyung!_ Jadi, Kibum _hyung _tidak perlu membersihkan sampah daun momiji lagi." ucap Yesung masih sedikit terisak dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kibum tersenyum. "Kenapa? Bukankah Yesungie sangat ingin memakan kue mochi?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung menunduk. "Iya. Tapi,… Yesungie juga tidak ingin melihat Kibum _hyung_ bekerja seperti ini." Ucap Yesung pelan.

Kibum mengusap rambut raven Yesung lembut. "Yesungie tenang saja. Ini tidak terlalu sulit dan tidak berat. Aku bisa melakukannya!" ucap Kibum. Tapi, Yesung masih menatap Kibum dengan mata disipitkan, tidak setuju. Kibum tertawa kecil melihatnya lalu mencubit pipi Yesung, gemas. "Aku sudah bilang kalau ini memang tugasku! Aku udah ada kontrak dan tidak bisa mundur begitu saja, Yesungie." Ujar Kibum.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa tertangkap polisi jika tidak melaksakan tugas dengan baik. Apakah Yesungie mau aku tertangkap polisi?" tanya Kibum.

_Onyx_ Yesung membulat lucu, "_Omo! _Mengapa bisa sampai seperti itu, _hyung_? _Aniyo!_ Yesungie tentu saja tidak ingin Kibum _hyung _tertangkap polisi!" ucap Yesung polos.

"Karena aku sudah tanda tangan kontrak! Maka itu, sebaiknya sekaranag kita mulai kembali membersihkan lagi daun momiji-nya! Lihat, yang lain sudah mulai selesai. Jangan sampai ada laporan kalau aku tidak bertugas dengan baik hari ini!" ajak Kibum, seraya mengambil garpu seroknya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. "Nanti upahnya, bisa kita belikan kue mochi untuk perayaan Tsukimi!"

"_Nde, hyung! Kajja Kajja!_" ucap Yesung semangat. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Kibum tertawa geli melihat kepolosan Yesung. Terlalu berlebihan jika harus tanda tangan kontrak hanya untuk pekerjaan sepele seperti ini. Kibum berbohong. Dia ingin agar rencana mereka untuk merayakan Tsukimi tidak batal. Kibum tidak ingin mengecewakan Yesung, bukankah perayaan Tsukimi adalah keinginan terbesar Yesung saat ini. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Yesung lagi, cukup kemarin saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu? mengapa bentuknya menyeramkan begitu?" tanya Kibum saat dirinya melihat Yesung mengantungkan sesuatu di jendela kamarnya. Sekarang mereka bedua memang sedang berada di kamar Yesung. Hari ini hujan, rencena mereka untuk pergi ke danau bersama pun gagal.

"Teru-Teru Bozu, Kibum _hyung!_ Penangkal hujan. Dulu, _Okaa-san_ selalu mengantungkan ini di depan rumah jika turun hujan. Agar hujan pergi!" Jelas Yesung. Namun, sesaat bibir mungilnya mengerucut. "Ah~! Kenapa hujannya tidak berhenti?! Padahal Yesungie sudah mengantungkan tiga buah! huh!" gerutunya.

"Bentuknya seperti hantu begitu." Ucap Kibum "Tapi, Yesungie. Ini musim gugur. Tentu saja hujan akan sering turun!"

"Tapi, _Okaa-san_ juga dulu melakukannya saat musim gugur."

Dahi Kibum berkerut, terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin karena ini di Korea. Ah apa itu namanya –Teru-Teru Bozu mungkin hanya berfungsi di Jepang?" celetuk Kibum.

Yesung terlihat bepikir juga. "Kalau begitu, hari ini kita tidak bisa membersihkan daun momiji?" tanya Yesung lesu. Kibum mengangguk. "Bagaimana nanti bisa membeli kue mochi? Uang yang terkumpul belum cukup dan tangggal perayaan Tsukimi tinggal sebentar lagi." ucap Yesung murung.

"Mengapa Yesungie sangat ingin merayakan Tsukimi?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Yesung menatap Kibum sejenak. Lalu, beralih memainkan satu Teru-Teru Bozu yang belum digantung. "Yesungie ingin bertemu _Appa_ dan _Okaa-san_."

"Hush! Yesungie tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" ucap Kibum kaget. Apa maksud Yesung, dia ingin menyusul orang tuanya begitu? Pikir Kibum.

Yesung hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos, mendengar larangan Kibum. "_Waeyo_, Kibum _hyung_? Yesungie hanya merindukan mereka. Kerena makamnya ada di Jepang, Yesungie tidak mungkin bisa mengunjunginya." Kibum mendesah lega, ternyata maksudnya bertemu dengan konotasi yang lain. "_Appa_ pernah bilang, orang yang telah meninggal akan menjadi bintang di langit. Festival Tsukimi memang Festival menatap bulan purnama. Tapi, dengan melihat bulan, Yesungie juga bisa melihat langit yang penuh bintang. Di sana ada _Appa_ dan _Okaa-san_ Yesungie." Jelas Yesung.

"Lagi pula, Yesungie juga bisa mengenang saat-saat Yesungie merayakan Festival Tsukimi bersama _Appa_ dan _Okaa-san_ dulu. Menyenangkan." Lanjut Yesung. "Kalau Kibum _hyung_ bagaimana?"

"_Mwo?"_

Yesung menggidikan bahu. "Tidak ingin bertemu _Appa _dan _Eomma_ Kibum _hyung_? Kibum _hyung_ tidak merindukannya?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Selama ini Kibum memang jarang bercerita tentang orang tuanya.

Kibum tersenyum menatap Yesung. "Tentu aku merindukan mereka juga." Jawab Kibum. "Orang tua-ku di kremasi. Dan, abu-nya dihanyutkan ke laut. Jika ingin bertemu mereka, biasanya aku akan pergi ke pantai. Tapi, musim gugur seperti ini bahaya untuk pergi ke pantai. Banyak air pasang." Ucap Kibum.

"Wah! Jika Kibum _hyung_ ke pantai, ajak Yesungie _nde, hyung!_ Yesungie juga sudah lama ingin ke pantai!" ucap Yesung antusias.

Kibum tersenyum dengan _killer smile_-nya sambil mengacak rambut raven Yesung. "Tentu saja! Mungkin masih akan lama, saat liburan musim panas."

"_Mwo?!_ Mengapa lama sekali~!" rajuk Yesung berpouty.

"Karena akan lebih sangat tidak mungkin lagi jika kita ke pantai saat musim dingin!"

"Kita 'kan bisa ke pantai saat musim semi! Tidak perlu menunggu sampai musim panas. Itu terlalu lama, Kibum _hyung_!"paksa Yesung.

Kibum mendesah, memutar matanya. "Baiklah, terserah Yesungie saja!" ucap Kibum akhirnya.

"_Jeongmal_? Yeay!" Yesung bersorak saat Kibum menganggukan kepalanya. Pandangannya kini beralih keluar jendela. "Kibum _hyung!" _ pekik Yesung membuat Kibum terlonjak.

"Ada apa, Yesungie?"

Yesung menunjuk keluar. "Lihat! Hujannya sudah berhenti! Ayo, kita ke danau!_ Kajja!_" Ajak Yesung. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kibum, dirinya sudah menarik Kibum keluar kamarnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Yesungie!" peringat Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

25 September. Di Jepang perayaan Tsukimi jatuh pada hari ini. Tepatnya, pada malam ini. Menurut cerita tradisi, orang Jepang melihat di bulan ada seekor kelinci yang sedang menumbuk dengan alu untuk membuat kue mochi. Biasanya, Festival Tsukimi dirayakan dengan menikmati _sake_ -soju-nya Jepang- kue mochi dan kue _dango_ sambil menikmati keindahan bulan purnama. Tidak lupa, dirumah-rumah akan dihiasi dengan _susuki_, rumput hias Jepang.

"Kibum _hyung_!" panggil Yesung sambil berlari dari rumahnya. Dia melihat Kibum sedang di halaman panti asuhan dari jendela kamarnya tadi. "Kibum _hyung_! A-apakah nanti malam kita jadi merayakan Tsukimi?" tanya Yesung antusias masih dengan nafas sedikit terengah.

Kibum menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tidak bersemangat. Yesung khawatir kalau uang untuk membeli mochi belum cukup dan perayaan Tsukimi nanti malam batal. "Perayaannya malam ini?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung mengangguk. "_Waeyo,_ Kibum _hyung_? Apakah uangnya tidak cukup?"

Kibum langsung tersenyum mendengarnya, menggeleng. "Nanti malam kita tetap akan merayakan Tsukimi. Namun, sekarang aku belum membeli kue mochinya." Ucap Kibum.

"Oh begitu. Mau Yesungie temani membeli kue mochi?"

"Tidak perlu. Ah tapi, Yesungie ingin kue mochi isi apa?" tanya Kibum.

Yesung terlihat berpikir, jari-jari mungilnya diketukan ke dagunya. Kibum memperhatikan itu lalu dirinya menghela napas berat. "Yesungie ingin mochi dengan isi kacang merah saja!" jawab Yesung.

Kibum mengangguk "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi membelinya dulu." Ucap Kibum seraya pergi.

Yesung menatap kepergian Kibum. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. "Kibum _hyung_! Benar tidak ingin Yesungie temani?!" tawar Yesung sekali lagi, sedikit berteriak. Kibum hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. "Kibum _hyung_ kenapa?" lirih Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum menatap sekotak kue kenyal berbentuk bulat berwarna merah dengan taburan tepung dan isi kacang merah di tangannya dengan berbinar. Dan, 2 gelas teh hijau di hadapannya. Meskipun sekarang bukan di Danau melainkan di balkon kamarnya. –karena tidak diizinkan pergi ke Danau malam-malam oleh _Halmeoni-_nya-, Yesung tetap bahagia. Diliriknya Kibum di sebelahnya yang sedang terdiam.

"Bummie _hyung! Gomawo nde!"_

Cup…

Sontak Kibum terkejut dan langsung beralih menatap Yesung yang kini sedang menunduk malu. "Ye-yesungie?" ucap Kibum ikut menjadi gugup. Tadi, entah kenapa Yesung berani mencium pipinya.

"Ye-yesungie, hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, Bummie _hyung._" Cicit Yesung pelan masih menunduk. "_Mi-mianhae_ jika Bummie _hyung _tidak menyukainya."

Masih dengan wajah _blank_ –yang walaupun tetap tampan- Kibum menyentuh pipinya lalu menggeleng. "Ti-dak –tidak apa-apa, Yesungie." Ucap Kibum pelan. Namun, sesaat Kibum mengeryit seperti teringat sesuatu. "Tapi,… Yesungie tadi memanggilku, 'Bummie _hyung'_?" tanya Kibum bingung.

Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Apakah _hyung_ tidak menyukainya?" ucap Yesung sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kibum akhirnya.

Kibum tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut raven Yesung pelan. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Mulai sekarang, Yesungie panggil aku 'Bummie_ hyung' arraseo_!" Yesung mengagguk lucu.

Walaupun, bulan purnama tidak begitu terlihat karena tertutup awan mendung yang datang dan bintang-bintang tidak tampak. Namun, Kibum dan Yesung tetap menikmati malam mereka dengan memakan kue mochi bersama.

"Yesungie, mengapa kau makan berantakan sekali!" ucap Kibum seraya mengusap tepung yang ada di sekitar bibir mungil Yesung. Yesung hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos, menatap Kibum yang sibuk membersihkan bibirnya.

Sementara, Kibum tiba-tiba terdiam. Menatap bibir _cherry_ mungil Yesung lama. Tadi, saat Yesung hanya mencium pipinya saja, Kibum sudah seperti mendapat kejutan listrik tegangan tinggi. Apa rasanya jika dia mencium bibir Yesung sekarang?

"Bummie _hyung_!" Kibum tersentak oleh teriakan Yesung. Sedangkan, pelakunya hanya tersenyum polos. "Yesungie ingat, _Okaa-san_ pernah bercerita sesuatu."

"A-apa?" tanya Kibum masih sedikit salah tingkah.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba pipi _chubby _Yesung merona. Kibum mengeryit bingung. "Ka-kata _Okaa-san_, jika seseorang merayakan Tsukimi hanya berdua dan tidak ada hubungan keluarga, bi-biasanya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih." Yesung menutup mulutnya lalu menunduk malu.

Kibum tercengang lalu dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah –lagi-. "Yah, eum… bukankah perayaan Tsukimi memang terlihat romantis untuk sepasang kekasih?" Yesung mengangguk menyetujui, kemudian memakan kue mochi-nya lagi. Kibum menatap Yesung lama. "Eum, lalu kalau kita bagaimana, Yesungie?" tanya Kibum.

"_Mwo_?" Yesung mengerjap.

"Apakah kita juga sepasang kekasih?" Yesung terdiam menatap Kibum, kemudian terlihat pipinya merona lagi.

"Bukankah jika sepasang kekasih itu harus saling menyukai?" tanya Yesung pelan dengan menunduk.

Kibum tersenyum, sedikit menyeringai. "Aku menyukai, Yesungie!" ucap Kibum tegas. Yesung langsung menatap wajah Kibum dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Kibum tambah tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tapi, kekasih 'kan untuk orang dewasa. Kita 'kan masih kecil Bummie _hyung._" Ucap Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kibum menggidikan bahunya. "Intinya, Yesungie menyukaiku juga tidak?" desak Kibum. Yesung menunduk, terdiam lama. Lalu, akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "_Mwo?_ Apa itu maksudnya?" tanya Kibum meminta kepastian.

"Ye-yesungie juga menyukai Bummie _hyung!_" ucap Yesung malu-malu. Lalu, menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan tangan mungilnya.

Kibum tertawa melihatnya. Kemudian, mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yesung, gemas. "Wah! Yesungie imut sekali!"

Yesung berpouty, mengusap pipinya kasar. "Ish! _Appo_ Bummie _hyung_!" rajuk Yesung. Kibum mengacak rambut raven Yesung, gemas. Yesung mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Kibum. "Eum jadi, sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih _nde,_ Bummie _hyung_?" tanya Yesung polos.

Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pipi _chubby _Yesung. "Yesungie mau 'kan, jadi kekasihku?" Yesung tidak menjawab hanya menatap Kibum dalam. "Yesungie?"

Cup…!

"Yesungie sering melihat, sepasang kekasih itu harusnya berciuman. Yesungie mau menjadi kekasih Bummie _hyung!"_ ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum polos. Sedangkan Kibum, ekspresinya benar-benar _blank_. Tadi itu, Yesung memang hanya sekedar mengecupnya sekilas. Tapi, Yesung mengecup tepat di bibirnya! Rasanya~… jantung Kibum seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Bummie _hyung~!_" panggil Yesung sambil menggoyangkan tangan Kibum. Sedikit khawatir melihat Kibum yang tiba-tiba mematung seperti itu. "Bummie _hyung_ kenapa?"

Kibum beralih, menatap Yesung. Lalu tersenyum, menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." jawab Kibum. Hah, malam ini sudah dua kali Yesung mengecup diriya. "A-ah! Tapi, tadi itu bukan berciuman namanya!" Kibum tersenyum jahil.

Yesung mengerjap bingung. "_Mwo?_ Jadi, kalau berciuman itu bagaimana?"

Seringai Kibum bertambah. "Aku belum mempelajariya." Ucap Kibum, sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. "Jadi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang." Kibum benar, dia belum bisa melakukannya. Sepertinya, nanti dia akan meminta diajarkan oleh kakaknya yang ada di panti asuhan. Lagi pula, jika dia berciuman dengan Yesung sekarang. Mungkin Kibum bisa mati karena jantungnya akan benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

Yesung mengangguk mendengarnya. "Jika Bummie _hyung_ sudah bisa melakukannya. Nanti kita lakukan berdua _nde, hyung_!" ajak Yesung polos.

Kibum mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja!" jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba, Yesung menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Kibum lalu mengucek matanya. Sepertinya mengantuk. Kibum tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Yesung lembut sambil merengkuh bahu Yesung, mencoba memeluknya karena suhu udara semakin terasa dingin. "Yesungie." Panggil Kibum. "Aku baru teringat sesuatu."

"Apa Bummie _hyung_?" tanya Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Kibum sambil menerawang langit.

"Bummie _hyung_ ingin pulang, _eoh_?" tanyaYesung lirih, sepertinya sudah hampir tertidur.

Kibum tersenyum. Lalu menatap Yesung yang ternyata sudah benar-benar tertidur di bahunya. Dia menghela napas berat. Lalu, mencoba menggendong Yesung ke punggungnya dan mentidurkan Yesung ke kasur di dalam kamar Yesung. Kibum menatap Yesung yang tertidur, lama. Lalu, mengusap rambut Yesung yang sedikit menjuntai di dahinya. "Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus pergi besok." Ucap Kibum pelan, menghela napas lagi. "_Mianhe._ _Sayonara,_ Yesungie. _Oyasuminasai. Saranghae._"

Cup…

Kibum mengecup dahi Yesung lembut. Kemudian, beranjak keluar kamar Yesung setelah menyelimuti tubuh Yesung agar tetap hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kibumie sudah berangkat ke Seoul pagi tadi, Yesungie. Kemarin ada orang tua angkat yang mengadopsinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

… **finish..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KiSung~! Yeay~! ^^

F-fict ku yang yewon kemarin dihapus sama admin T_T hiks. Aku jadi bete dan malas publish ulang hehe..

Sebagai gantinya aku buatkan KiSung! Jujur sebenarnya aku pengen banget publish f-fict ini saat mereka ulang tahun kemarin XD. Namun, karena sebuah kendala, f-fict ini molor sebulan *kebiasaan-_-*

Ahiya! Ini masih ada **Epilog-**nya… karena epilog-nya kepanjangan jadi akan dipublish terpisah… secepatnya pasti akan dipublish juga kok^^

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


	2. Epilog

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Tsukimi : Epilog by me

**Casts: **Yesung**,**Kibum and Kyuhyun.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

**.. Tsukimi : Epilog ..**

**.**

.. _ryns_ ..

.

.

.

"Pantai~!" teriak Yesung dengan_ childish_-nya. Padahal, usia _namja _manis itu kini sudah menginjak 19 tahun. Namun, tingkah lakunya tak ubahnya seperti 10 tahun lalu.

Seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya, menggeleng lalu tersenyum. "Yah! Sungie hati-hati menginjak kerang! Kakimu bisa terluka!" peringatnya. Dia Kyuhyun, teman kuliah Yesung di Seoul. Sekarang, Yesung memang sudah berkuliah dan pindah menetap di Seoul sejak 1 tahun lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu-ah!" Teriak Yesung, dirinya asyik bermain air. Bahkan bajunya sudah basah kuyup.

"Ck! Benarkah dia adalah orang yang dicintai kakakku? Yang benar saja!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Aku juga menyukainya." lirih Kyuhyun merana.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun ikut bermain air di pantai. Mencoba memanfaatkan waktu berdua dengan Yesung sebelum –_yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak rela mengakuinya_- pemilik Yesung datang. Kyuhyun menggoda Yesung. Bermain kejar-kejaran di pinggir pantai, sampai mendorong Yesung hingga tercebur ke air dan Yesung pun membalasnya sehingga baju mereka bedua basah seluruhnya. Lihat! Bukankah mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Yak! Hentikan itu Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak seseorang. "Dan kau, Yesungie!" tunjuknya pada Yesung garang. "Kau lupa sudah memiliki kekasih?!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Jika kau galak begitu, sepertinya Sungie akan benar-benar berpaling padaku." Ucap Kyuhyun asal, sedikit berharap juga.

"_Mwo_?!"

"Aish, sudah Bummie _hyung_! Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku berpaling dari Bummie _hyung_." Ucap Yesung menengahi lalu merona malu. Kibum langsung tersenyum dan merangkulnya.

"Sungie! Lebih baik juga aku! Lebih tampan juga aku! Mengapa kau mau dengan manusia salju sepertinya begitu?" protes Kyuhyun masih berusaha.

Plaak… 

Kibum menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, kesal. "Ada juga, mengapa Yesungie harus memilih iblis sepertimu?! Dasar Evil Cho!" ucap Kibum geram. "Sudah sana! Lebih baik kau cepat ganti baju sebelum sakit dengan baju basah begitu!" perintah Kibum. Meski kesal, Kibum juga tetap menyanyangi Kyuhyun sebagai Adik angkatnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi terkena serangan Kibum. Namun, sesaat dirinya menyeringai. "Sungie juga bajunya basah. Bagaimana jika kita ganti baju bersama aja?" goda Kyuhyun –yang sepertinya- masih berusaha. Dan akhirnya, mendapat lemparan sandal tersayang dari kakak tercinta, Kibumie.

Yesung tertawa melihat kejadian itu. "Bummie _hyung~_! Sudah, kasihan Kyu-ah. Dia juga sudah pergi." Ucap Yesung.

Perhatian Kibum kini sepenuhnya beralih pada Yesung yang berada di hadapannya. "_Bogoshipo,_ Yesungie." Ucap Kibum sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

Yesung tersenyum. "_Nado jeongmal bogoshipo_, Bummie _hyung_!" Yesung membalas pelukan Kibum erat.

Kibum lalu menatap Yesung dalam. "_Mianhae_, saat itu aku tidak berpamitan padamu. Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya." ucap Kibum.

Yesung menggeleng. "_Gwaenchana,_ Bummie _hyung_! Yang penting sekarang, Bummie _hyung_ sudah bersama Yesungie! Jangan tinggalkan Yesungie lagi~!" rajuk Yesung sambil berpouty.

Kibum tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut raven Yesung. "Yesungie tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Yesungie lagi." ucap Kibum seraya mengecup dahi Yesung. Yesung pun memejamkan matanya.

Sejak 1 tahun lalu kepindahan ke Seoul, Yesung bertemu Kyuhyun yang menjadi teman sekelasnya di kampus. Dan, ternyata Kyuhyun adalah anak dari orang tua yang dulu mengadopsi Kibum di panti asuhan 10 tahun lalu. Kibum kuliah di Amerika. Sehingga, baru bisa bertemu dengan Yesung sekarang, saat liburan musim panas.

"Aku menepati janjiku 'kan?" tanya Kibum, Yesung mengeryit bingung. "Untuk membawamu ke pantai."

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. "Setelah 10 tahun! Yesungie bahkan sudah sering ke pantai bersama Kyu-ah!" ucap Yesung polos yang membuat Kibum membelak.

"Kau nakal ya, Yesungie!" sentil Kibum pada dahi Yesung, Yesung mengaduh.

"Bummie _hyung~!_ Sakit…!"

Kibum tersenyum, mengusap dahi Yesung lembut. "Mau aku tepati janjiku yang lain?" tawar Kibum, Yesung mengerjap tak mengerti. "Aku sudah mempelajarinya. Jadi, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang." Kibum menyeringai. Tiba-tiba Kibum melumat bibir mungil Yesung. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia rasakan sejak 10 tahun lalu.

"Eungh~!" Yesung mendesah pelan. "Bum –bummieh _hyunghh…_" Yesung –tanpa sadar- mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kibum. Kibum memperdalam lumatannya saat Yesung membuka sedikit mulutnya, menekan tengkuk Yesung. Memasukan lidahnnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi rapi milik Yesung.

"Eungh~!" Yesung memukul-mukul dada Kibum pelan, pertanda jika dia sudah kehabisan oksigen. Kibum juga tidak lupa jika mereka kini masih di pantai, di tempat terbuka. Akhirnya, perlahan Kibum melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Yesung terengah, berusaha menetralkan pernafasannya. Kibum mengusap _saliva_ yang tersisa di sudut bibir mungil Yesung. "Bagaimana? Apakah kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Kibum, menyeringai.

"Ten –tentu saja, Bummie _hyung_!" jawab Yesung semangat masih sedikit terengah.

Kibum tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Yesung erat. "_Saranghae,_ Kim Yesung." Ucap Kibum lembut lalu mengecup dahi Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum manis. "_Nado saranghae_. Cho Kibum." Dan, Yesung pun mengecup pipi kanan Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lagi. Lalu, memperhatikan tubuh Yesung yang menggigil kedinginan. "Dingin, _eoh?_" tanya Kibum. Yesung mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana cara menghangatkan tubuh dengan baik." Seringai Kibum keluar lagi. Yesung hanya memandang polos.

Bruukk…

"Hyaaa~! Bummie _hyung _turunkan Yesungie!" jerit Yesung. Dirinya kini digendong ala bridal style oleh Kibum.

"Tenanglah, _baby_! Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini!" ucap Kibum kalem. "Aku merindukanmu, Yesungie!" bisik Kibum yang membuat Yesung merinding.

"Bummie _hyung, NAPPEUN_!" jerit Yesung lagi, dirinya panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview kemarin, maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu ^^v

.

Liburan semester sudah selesai, dan saatnya aku kembali ke kampus… sudah dapat salam dari kanji dan tata bahasa Jepang disana, hihi :D. Doakan aku bisa lulus ujian Noken yaah~ ^^_Ganbaremashou~!_

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


End file.
